When terrible incidents grow to happy memories
by JustSittin'OnCityRoofTops
Summary: Both of them just stayed there, staring at the sky seeming to be stoned, realizing how stupid they are for  worsening their situation.    The two have been gender swapped  Soul x Maka  Yay meh first fanfic!Read to find out what happens next!:3
1. Unlikely Misfortune

_Hey guys! So then this is my first fanfic _

_Hope it's not suck-ish and stuff like that_

_Well, this is dedicated for my favorite SE pairing, Soul and Maka_

_Ok, on with the story!_

_-NYC_

Chapter 1: Unlikely Misfortune

"Ahahahahahaha! I didn't know that playing with a bunch of midgets would be fun!" screamed a lady with long blue hair as she swooped down with her broomstick.

_Run, jump, run, jump _a girl with sandy blonde hair followed as she leapt from roof to roof of each house of Death City.

"Oi Maka, we have to figure out a new strategy fast!"

"I know that already! I'm just looking for a good timing ok?"

And with the last roof, she leapt and attempted a heavy swing at the flying target.

"Eeep!", yelled the witch as she hurriedly reached for something that looked like a smoke bomb from her pocket and tossed it at the pair.

Maka and Soul were both caught off guard as they fell to a nearby dumpster.

"Maka, are you ok?" asked her worried weapon as he got up to check on his partner.

"Yeah, I'm fi—" she sat there, looking as surprised as he was.

"WHATTHEHELL!" both of them yelled in unison.

"Kya, I really would like to stay here and play some more with you guys but I gotta run!" and with that, the witch flew away with extreme adrenaline.

Both of them just stayed there, staring at the sky seeming to be stoned, realizing how stupid they are for letting the target escape, ruining their mission and last but not least, worsening their situation.

_The two have been gender swapped_

"Oh man…this is so uncool…" muttered the red eyed male as he looked down at himself, again looking like his form back when he entered the Lust chapter in the book of Eibon

"I can't believe this is happening again!" complained Maka, very unpleased to find out that she has turned to the opposite gender..._again_.

"What are we gonna do now?"

"Well first thing's first we have to report to Shinigami-sama what happened and track wherever that bastard is since sad to say, I can't feel her soul anywhere here anymore."

"Oh great, so for now were officially stuck in this form until further notice."

"Yeah…that's right"

_So much for a good night_

_Ok, well that was pretty good start :D_

_Imma upload chapter 2 very soon!_


	2. Adjusting to situations

Finally I'm able to update le second chapy! :3

Yes I know they're already gender witched in this chapter but I'll still use pronouns associated with their original genders just to make it not confusing 'kay xD

Chapter 2: Adjusting to situations

The evening passed by fast, though it wasn't really as comfortable as it seems with all the people staring at the pair with a "WTF" face. It sure was an unforgettable walk home don't yah think?

Yes even though they have been gender switched, sadly their clothes remained the same making it quite awkward to display themselves to the public.

As soon as Maka and Soul reached their home sweet home, both of them immediately headed for their own respective rooms to rest and, well…to agonize in their situation maybe.

"Nya, welcome back Maka -cha—"the cat girl was cut off as she stared at Maka with a shocked expression.

"Oh, hey Blair I guess you found out now haven't yah?" the emerald eyed meister said while trying to find where she had placed her homework.

"Let me guess, this is under the cause of a magic spell?"

"Well yah I guess you could put it that way…hey wait…do you know something about this? Do you think you can help us reverse this?" Maka said, hope evident in her forest green orbs.

"Nya? Gomen Maka-chan but this is something that looks like a cause of a witch's magic so sadly I can't do anything about it.

Her face dropped with disappointment and she gave off a loud sigh.

"Nah, it's ok. We'll find a way to put everything back together on our own somehow…"

"Oh by the way, does that mean that Soul-kun also has his gender switched?"

"Yep"

"Aww, too bad" Blair muttered as she hopped on Maka's bed in her cat form.

"Well it's actually quite a relief"

"Oh is that so?" the elder female said in a rather mischievous voice.

"Hmm, what is it?"

"So I guess you want Soul-kun to yourself huh? Maka chan, you naughty girl." she said with a face full of glee.

This only caused the other female to blush…_terribly._

"N-n-no it's isn't like that, sheesh!"

"_Oh for the love of, what the hell, I sound just like Crona!"_

"Nya, ok sure whateeeeever you say." And with that she dashed off outside the meister's room, not wanting to get her poor kitty skull damaged with a large, hardbound encyclopedia book.

The younger female was left there, blushing mad just like an idiot.

_This is gonna be a looooong night_

He laid there, trying to listen to some cool, peaceful, relaxing jazz music. Too bad his little attempts to soothe his mind were completely inevitable to his train of thought.

So many questions ran through his head like "how am I suppose to go to the bathroom" or "how will I take a bath" and even "how the hell am I suppose to live through this".

"Aaaaargghhh", he screamed in pure annoyance since his head was hurting from thinking of two many things.

He set his iPod down and huddled under his covers, trying to get some good night sleep.

"_Hmm…its so unusual…I feel completely lighter and smaller…", _he thought noticing the difference when he hugged himself.

"_Oh well…whatever."_ And after a few moments, he fell asleep.

Imma upload the 3rd chapy next! O^_^O

I'm really getting into it xD


	3. Surprise,surprise

Ok…I completely have nothing to say…on with le story! xD

Chapter 3: Surprise, surprise

Morning came and as usual, Maka was off to the kitchen making breakfast for her and Soul.

"Morning Maka, what's for breakfa…ast.."

He looked at her intently, seeming to question her of what she was doing or had just done.

"What?" she asked looking quite innocent of something that she's charged guilty of.

"That" he told her as he pointed at what she was wearing.

"Oh these, yeah I kinda snuck these out of your room a while ago while you were sleeping since I didn't want to disturb your sleep."

"What I mean is why are _you _wearing _my _clothes." he said, demanding for a good answer.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "And what do you think am I supposed to wear, a skirt?"

"Well why not your other clothes. You have a decent pair of pants right?"

"Neh no can do. I'm afraid all of them are too small for me since they are my clothes when I was a _girl,_ Soul. So practically, none of them fit me"

He backed off a little and gave a pouting look.

"And besides, don't worry so much. It's only your shirt and jeans anyway."

"Even so, I happen to like those!"

"It's not like I'll rip through them or soil them in any way you know." She replied while transferring the 2 omelets on 2 different plates.

"Plus, don't you think you should be the one worrying right now?"

He gave her a questioning look rather interested on what she has to say.

"I mean, don't you think that none of _your _clothes fit you?"

He felt his shoulders fall, missing that little part in the pitiful consequences of their situation.

"Don't worry, I have the perfect idea." His meister declared as she eyed him very playfully.

_Well this ought to be interesting_

The pair walked the halls of Shibusen, heading to Shinigami-sama's quarters.

Whispers, giggles and some shocked voices could be heard from the crowd as the pair walked passed them.

"Oh man, this is so uncool…"

"Shut up. You had no choice anyway."

"Oh yes I had! You were just the one who insisted on it!"

"No you didn't! My idea was actually the best solution we could think of."

"No it wasn't!"

"Oh yes it was."

The two continued to bicker until they reached their destination.

_A few moments later…_

"Hmm…I see what happened."

"Yep, that's pretty much it, Shinigami-sama"

Maka had reported everything, hoping that it would be sufficient information in order to relieve the situation.

"Arrrghhh, darn it get off my back you crazy old man!" Soul screamed as he kept running for his life.

"Get back here you little punk, what have you done to my precious daughter…erm son...uh well just, just well whatever!" Spirit retorted with his right arm turned in to a scythe while chasing after Soul around Shinigami-sama's quarters.

This continued on for about another 5 minutes until Shinigami-sama finally got irritated.

"Shinigami Chop!" and with that, Spirit is paralyzed on the ground with blood bursting out of his skull just like pretty red fountain.

Maka huffed and turned to the other side with a 'hmph' while Soul was trying to catch his breath for a little after 30 whole minutes of non-stop sprinting.

"Well we'll also look in to the whole situation and see what we can do about this witch you encountered. As for now, the two of you should stay alert incase there are any updates about the target and be there A.S.A.P. There's nothing really to worry about for now since based from our data here and the ones you gave me, the witch isn't really that much of a threat but it's true that she _is _pretty hard to get since her speed is a notch higher than expected. So then, you may go now. Off to class you go."

"Arigato, Shinigami-sama", both of them said in unison then left the whole scene.

_Later in class…_

"Ahahahahahahahaha, I still can't believe this! Aahahahahahahahaha!", Black Star laughed after he found out about Soul and Maka's current situation.

"Well I guess it isn't so bad though, seeing as that the both of you have become more close to being symmetrical." Kid said examining the both of them carefully.

"But uhmm…does it really mean that the two of you have to exchange clothes all of a sudden?" Liz questioned while Patty just laughed her ass of.

Well yes it's true. Maka's idea was for Soul to wear her clothes instead. Although he agreed to the proposal, he was still too stubborn and insisted on wearing his usual jacket over the black rock girl shirt that Maka lent him.

"It was the only thing we could think of in such a small matter of time"

"No it wasn't! There was still a way!"

"Oh so then you're telling me that coming to school with oversized clothes would be fine as you try to desperately keep them from falling off your body?"

"Well whatever!" Soul pouted in defeat.

"Ok…so then, when is the magic going to where off?" Tsubaki interrupted.

"Either it will sooner or later or we have to get that witch's ass back just to reverse the whole thing"

"Wow…it must be tough for the two of you huh?"

"You said it I mean, we even have to wear blindfolds when ever it's related to taking off any article of clothing." The white haired weapon complained with an annoyed tone.

"Eh? Well isn't that hard for the two of you?"

"It's not like we have a choice"

"I suppose so" Tsubaki said while giving of a small giggle.

Stein entered the room and immediately all the students went back to their proper places, including the once flocking around the pair.

Nobody wants a scalpel come flying at them any moment in the first place.

Stein gazed at the whole class to check who was absent. The moment he laid eyes to the corner where Soul and Maka was, a devious grin grew on his features.

He pushed his glasses closer to his eyes and said, "Ah yes, I've heard about what happened to the two of you, very interesting indeed."

All the other students looked at the pair and again, whispers and giggles filled the room.

"Alright, settle down now. "

Immediately, the room became quiet.

"I have a special surprise for all of you" he announced, a mad look on his face beginning to form.

"Oh great another helpless creature to dissect", Soul muttered with a pretty bored tone

The emerald eyed meister looked over her weapon amused.

"Since when did you care? You become a softy?"

"No way man. I just happen to have a heart"

"A mushy one"

"Hey that's just plai—"

"Alright, here they are! And I suppose you already know what happens next."

Stein had just brought in the room several cages of innocent woodland creatures.

Everyone was quite used to this scene but they couldn't deny that it was still such a sick sight.

Each of them had a helpless little critter strapped on their tables.

Maka reached for the scalpel in the small tray until,

"Oh uhm…ehem…excuse me but may I stay here, close to you? I'm not really good when it comes to Stein-hakase's dissection classes…I mean if it's ok with you...could you help me out?"

A girl with short green hair had just approached her.

"Oh sure…here, have a seat!"

Soul gazed over to Maka's side and saw the whole scene.

His partner was sitting next to one of their classmates, teaching her how to dissect.

Maka's hand was on top of the other, carefully guiding her hand on the animal.

She got a little nervous and suddenly pushed back her hand, causing her to fall back on the emerald eyed meister.

A group of girls suddenly squealed on the other side, some due to the fact that the moment was considered to be "moe" and some because of possible jealousy.

Soul huffed and went back to his business.

After everyone knew about the whole incident, Maka's popularity had instantly gone higher than before…especially to the girl population.

This made him a bit uncomfortable but he ignored it anyway.

Before everyone knew it, classes were over.

"Alright see you tomorrow, Maka-chan!"

"Ahh…yeah…"

"Oi Maka, hurry up already!"

"Yes I know, just give me a sec"

A group of girls have been swarming around his meister.

He saw her signal a 'help' from a small opening.

He automatically squeezed into the crowd and pulled her out.

They started running out into the halls the moment the ruckus was over.

Fortunately the pair was able to exit the gates of Shibusen successfully.

"Wow…that was one heck of an experience…"

"Yep…you said it."

"Man…I'm so tired…"

"Want me to carry you?"

"No way you dummy!" the white haired weapon said as he punched his meister lightly.

The two continued walking until they reached their destination.

Wow…I haven't updated in a pretty long time .

Anyway, because of that, I made sure this is longer than all the others xD…but I think it's a little bit mushy ^-^"""


	4. Missing what's important

Yay its le fourth chapter! :3…ok...enough said ^^

Chapter 4: Missing what's important

Soul sat on the couch watching television while munching on pizza. Maka on the other hand, have been doing the dishes.

It was her turn to do the chores for today.

"Hey Maka, your favorite show is on"

"Eh? Sorry but I can't…I have to study for tomorrow's test."

"Are yah sure? They're featuring The Pon Pon Dance"

She blushed and quickly gave a comeback,

"For your information, I have long gotten over than ridiculous nonsense!"

"Haha…sure you have."

"Whatever…oh by the way, what about you, aren't you going to study? I heard Stein-hakase planned this one to be very tricky."

"Yeah, I will…right after I finish eating."

"Well make sure you really study 'k? And…clean up your mess over there."

"Yes master"

He heard her footsteps ascending to the stairs and knew she had already left.

A few minutes later, he got up and started cleaning his mess.

After that, he headed to his room to do what he has to.

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

He stopped on his tracks and went back to the living room.

He approached the little table and reached for the phone.

"Yo, Soul Evans speaking"

"Oh hello, may I please speak with Maka-chan?

"I don't know…she's in her room studying…I'll ask her if it's ok"

"Ah, hai…arigato"

He went up the stairs and headed for Maka's room.

Three knocks were heard followed by a tiny voice,

"Hey Maka, someone wants to talk to you on the phone. If you're too busy, I'll just tell her to call some other time 'k?"

The door opened revealing a taller figure.

"Is it Midori?"

"Uhmm…wait..."

"Hey are you Midori?"

"Yes I am."

"Yah she's Midori."

_Who the hell is Midori? Hey wait…why should I care?"_ he thought to himself as everything registered in his head.

"Nah its ok, I'll take this call. She told me she needed some help with the test "

"Ohh…ok…"

"Thanks for bringing it up for me"

"No prob"

The door has been shut, leaving Soul standing there.

"_And she said she was too busy…"_

He gave a loud sigh and proceeded to his quarters.

He reached his room and flicked the lights open.

He sat on his desk and pulled his IPod out of a small container.

"_Why is it? Why don't I feel like myself today? Ok…stupid question…but that's not it…I feel as if something's bugging me at the back of my head."_

The ruby eyed weapon sighed in defeat. He reached for his bag and got his book out.

Why take down notes if you have a trusty book around? Well this is his belief.

_About an hour and a half later…_

"_Oh so that's how it goes…" _he thought to himself quite surprised on how he can learn so many things and actually remember it all if he just gives a damn about all his lessons.

Soul felt proud and smiled to himself.

Although, despite of this he still can't help but feel annoyed hearing his partner still talking over the phone with that…that _girl._

He banged his head on his desk starting to become more and more confused.

"_Why do I even care? She talks to Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters a lot…so why should I care if she talks to this girl? Is it…is it just because I'm protective of her? Yah…that's right…it's the only perfectly reasonable thing I could think of."_

He pulled himself up and began to prepare for bed.

_Meanwhile…_

"Ahh…I see…Thank you so much Maka-chan!"

"Oh no it's nothing. I'm just glad I was able to help a fellow classmate of mine."

"Oho, you're so humble!" the girl on the other line exclaimed with a matching girly giggle.

"Ahh…hai…" The sandy blonde haired meister responded in a very awkward tone.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow ok? I got to go…good night Maka! Sleep well!"

"You too, Midori"

Maka placed the phone down beside her bed as she too began to prepare to go to sleep.

"_Ever since I've been turned in to a guy everything became really weird…I mean I didn't used to be this popular with all the girls before…ahh well…I guess it doesn't really matter now does it?"_

She shook her head, noticing she was spacing out and continued with what she was suppose to do.

_The following day…_

_Thud_

"What in the world…?"

Several white envelopes fell from his locker both from male and female students…well mostly male.

His face fell at the sight in front of him, looks like his 'I L-O-V-E SOUL-SAMA FAN CLUB' has just acquired a fresh batch of members.

"Wow there"

He spun around to see his meister with an amazed expression on her face.

"That's like ten times more than usual"

"Tell me about it"

He crouched down and gathered all the notes which he threw in the trash afterwards.

"Aren't you going to read those?"

"Neh, it's a waste of my time…plus I don't need them for me to know how cool I am"

"Hehe, classic Soul" Maka said as she wrapped an arm around her weapon with a tiny grin.

He could feel heat immediately rush to his upper body.

Their faces…they were just to close for him to tolerate.

And with a tiny 'eep' he shoved her off of him and moved away a bit from her at an evident distance.

"Eh? Soul is something wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Huh? Then why is your face so red? Are you ok? D-do do you…"

"Do you have a fever?" Maka had just placed her forehead on her partner, examining him carefully.

His eyes were wide open and his face was burning worse than before. It was also quite obvious that he was very shocked.

He quickly pushed her away from him and ran off.

"Eh? Well that's unusual…" the female meister muttered as she watched her weapon running through the halls.

"_Why? What is it? What's going on? What's happening to me?" _He thought to himself as he ran to the nearest comfort room.

"_What the-!"_ a guy said surprised that a female had just entered the male's comfort room.

"Ah? G-Gomen! I didn't mean to!"

He quickly went out of the room and went directly the opposite room beside it.

He stopped at the mirror watching himself catch his breathe over and over.

"_What the hell is wrong with me damn it?" And I thought I'm already used to his form…and why did I just run away from Maka like some gay retard? Aww man…so not cool…looks like this form is really getting to me…"_

The ruby eyed weapon turned on the faucet and caught the running water with both his hands.

_Splash_

The water went contact to his face quite violently.

"Ooh, cold…well that ought to bring me back to my senses"

"I knew I'd find you here."

He spun around to see who it was and wasn't quite surprised to find out who.

"How'd you know?"

"Women's intuition"

"You're not even a girl anymore."

"I am still, at heart."

She led him out of the room and they went ahead to where they should be.

The two of them were about to enter their classroom until,

"Ahh S-Senpai, may I speak to you for a moment?"

A lower-class male student had just approached the pair.

"Who?"

"You, Soul-kun"

"Uhh…sure…hey Maka I'll be out for a little while, catch you later."

"Ok see yah"

The guy led Soul near to an area behind the school.

"Uhmm, I suppose you're wondering what I've got to say…I mean you don't even know me but uhmm…I heard that you and Maka-san will be permanently stuck in this situation so…I was wondering if it's ok for you if we go….out?"

Soul couldn't believe his ears. Has everything finally gone mad?

"What the hell dude? I would never go out with another guy! And…where the hell did you hear that crazy gossip anyway? I'll only make one thing clear: THIS IS NOT PERMANENT, OK?"

"But—"

"I don't care what you have to say."

He spun around and began to walk away.

"Oh, and besides, I don't have another room for someone else here", he added as he placed his fist on the area of his heart.

And with an arrogant smirk, he walked away.

The guy was just standing there, feeling more attracted to the white haired weapon than before.

I was really short on time so I just thought of a random name related to green and it became Midori lol xD

Anyway I'll be updating le fifth chapter next :D


	5. Coming to conclusions

CHAPY 5! :D

Chapter 5: Coming to conclusions

Maka sat there on her usual place reading a small pocket book.

"Ohayo, Maka-san"

The emerald eyed meister spun around to see her best friend cheerfully smiling at her.

"Ahh hai, g'morning to you to, Tsubaki-chan"

"Neh, aren't you with Soul-kun?"

"He had to go for a little while, some guy wanted to talk to him."

"Oh I see…wow the two of you have become the center of attraction huh?"

"Yep and it aint pretty"

"Oho, I bet you're jealous now aren't yah?"

Black Star had just popped out of now where and wrapped an arm around his childhood friend.

"W-what are you talking about? Why would I care about that perverted alien's love life?" she immediately spat out losing her 'manly' self.

"You're so terrible at lying you know that?" the teal haired ninja teased as he poked the meister's cheek.

"Black Star…" his weapon said trying to calm down his hyperactive partner.

The doors flung open revealing a petite figure.

"Yo Soul!"

"Hey man"

The two hooligans approached each other and performed their 'secret' hand shake.

"Some things never change." Maka muttered putting her book down and looking at the scene

Tsubaki just giggled and went with the flow.

"So, what was that all about?"

"Oh it's nothing, just some weirdo askin' me out"

"Hey Maka hear that? Someone asked Soul out!"

"Yes Black Star I heard that loud and clear" she muttered starting to get irritated with the ninja's idiotic joking.

"Huh? The hell's going on?" Soul asked while tilting his head to the side in a very cute way.

"Oh nothing, nothing" the obnoxious boy said in a sing-sang tone.

"Ok…sure…right…"

Stein entered the room and officially, classes were in session.

Soul just sat there, staring at the clock watching the time slowly pass by.

His head turned to the side of his meister.

"_We better be fixed soon…I don't want this little circus to continue any longer…"_

He watched her silently take down notes, carefully getting the details of Stein-hakase's lecture.

"_Have I always been this attached to her? Yeah sure we resonate very well but…am I...am I getting…getting…no no…that's not it…or am I just missing the larger picture?"_

He gave off a sigh and went back to the real world.

The day passed by fast and before you know it, it was finally dismissal time.

Soul waited patiently beside the door as Maka placed all her things inside her bag.

"Well that's weird…you're girlfriend isn't around"

Maka gave glared at him from the corner of her eye.

"For your information she isn't my girlfriend plus, that's really disgusting."

"Whatever"

She placed the strap of her messenger bag on her right shoulder and walked out with her partner.

_Later that evening…_

Soul slammed an angry fist on his desk in sheer annoyance.

"Hey Maka, could you tell your little fan girls to shut the hell up?"

"Sorry!"

Unfortunately, more girls have started going nuts over his meister after the whole gossip that they'd be permanently stuck in their current forms spread.

He also raped the volume button, trying to block away the calls from her cell phone, the telephone and unfortunately, his own phone.

Unlike Maka, he doesn't like entertaining mindless idiots. It was just a waste of his precious time.

He had better things to do.

_Did you ever think, when you're all alone…_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush? _

He could feel his whole body tense up.

"_Since when did this type of song get here?" _Soul thought to himself, thinking of who could possibly tamper with his IPod.

"_Oh…that's right…"_

_*Flashback*_

"_Happy first anniversary of being meister and weapon Soul!" the sandy blonde haired female happily declared as she flashed a huge grin to her partner._

"_Eh? Oh right…yah…happy uhm…what you said."_

"_Hey that's mean! Did you forget about it?"_

"_Well…sort of…"_

_Maka did her 'thinking pose' and thought of a way for her partner to make up for his short coming._

"_I know! Play something for me!" she said in a happy tone._

"_Ok…what song?"_

"_Uhmm…Crush!"_

"_Wuh? No way…that's so uncool"_

"_Aww c'mon, that's my favorite song…well…, next to the one you played for me when we first met anyway"_

"_Ook…sure…"_

_He led her to the grand piano in their playroom._

_He held her by the hand and let her sit next to him._

_The song started of calm and relaxing. Slowly as his fingers moved from key to key, it became unbearably sweet._

_She couldn't help but smile to herself._

"_If only…things would have always been like this…" she thought to herself treasuring the moment they share._

_Each note was just overwhelming; how his fingers drifted, how the song went…how she was right next to him…everything was perfect._

_The song ended just as nice as it started._

_He gazed into her forest green orbs and gave her a smile._

"_There's your present."_

_She could feel her face warm up as she returned a smile._

"_Thank you."_

"_Oh by the way, here's my gift for you!"_

_She showed him his IPod and he wondered what she had done to it._

"_What? And why did you get that without permission?"_

"_Well If I told you what I was going to do with it then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."_

"_Here, listen to it!"_

_She clicked the small button and a song started playing._

_Soul could feel his jaw slowly drop._

"_Why the hell did you inject that retarded song in my IPod?"_

"_Well you can't do anything about it now! Plus, I just want to have a little part of me to be with you."_

_He sighed and smiled at her then he gently got the small object from her hand._

"_Yeah…I like that."_

_*End of Flashback*_

His head shot up at the ceiling and stared blankly at it.

"_How long has it been?"_

He reached for his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Black Star, let's meet up."

"Nice timing man, I'm soooo bored!"

"Same place 'k? See yah there."

He got up and headed for the door.

"_Oh right...Maka might be wondering where I am, better leave a note for her"_

He went back to his desk and scribbled on a note.

The white haired weapon got a piece of scotch tape and attached the note on his door.

He flicked the lights off and went ahead.

_Later in the basketball court…_

"So then, what's with the sudden call?"

"Have you…have you ever been in love?"

The ninja dropped the ball he was holding and started laughing his ass off.

"Ahahahahahaha, good one Soul!"

"I'm not kidding Black Star…I know it's really sappy but I just have to get to the bottom of things." He said, annoyed at his best friend's reaction.

"Ok…ok…c'mon let's just sit, I'm tired."

The two headed for the bench next to them and rested.

"Let me guess, this is about Maka now isn't it?"

"Eh? How'd you know?" he replied rather shocked about the teal haired ninja's knowledge.

"Aww c'mon, it's actually pretty obvious you know that."

"Ohh…I see."

The ruby eyed scythe leaned back and stared at the sky, gathering his thoughts, thinking where he should start.

"I've been thinking a lot about things lately…but unfortunately…it's only making me more confused…"

"Ever since I've been in this form…It's as if the things I can't seem to touch when I was a guy…are slowly coming in to place."

"…I'm sorry but what?" the obnoxious boy interrupted getting confused with Soul's words.

"What I mean is I've been able to express my emotions better and realize them clearer."

"Ohh I get it!" Black Star said feeling quite happy with his new learning.

"Yah…at first I thought it was just that this whole misconception is getting to me but…when I try to look back…it looks like it's really the truth…it's really how I feel."

"I think…I think I'm falling for her…"

He threw his head back down and gazed at the ground.

"What do you think? Is this just the effect of me, being a girl?" he asked him looking up to his direction.

"Neh, I doubt it. Try to ask other people's perspective about the two of you. I'm sure everyone will say the same damn thing: You guys are like lovers."

"You, you think?"

"Hell yah! It's obvious that you like each other man! It's actually a good thing you finally realized it."

"What? Ok I understand the part about me, but Maka, liking _me_? Uh-uh no way…it's just too impossible…plus I haven't heard her side yet…I don't want to assume things."

"Then why don't you ask her directly then hear what she has to say?"

"I can't…I don't want to hear it…I already know her answer anyway."

"But didn't you just sa—"

"Neh…its ok…thanks for everything by the way"

"Anytime, just come to me!" he replied flashing him a childish grin.

"Yah…"

The petite weapon stood up and started walking away.

"Hey wait Soul! What are you going to do now?"

He spun around and answered,

"I don't know…maybe I'll tell her…maybe I won't…I still have some thinking to do."

He went on ahead and walked the empty streets of Death City.

I know that Crush by David Archuleta is a little mushy for some but it is a song perfect for the situation plus I think it's good….lol xD


	6. Author's Note! OvO

ATHOR'S NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTE!

HEY GUYS! :D

Sorry if I haven't been updating for a while, been really busy in school and weeeeeeelllll…I am a very lazy person ^_^"""

Anyways, I'll try to finish the next chapter of this story soon. I just need to add the finishing sentences is all :

So yah, don't worry it's summer vacation anyways here so I'm sure I'll have it ready soon :D

~LOVE YAH ALL! THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS BY THE WAY! I REEEAAAALLY LOVE 'EM ^v^


	7. How special am I?

_Here yah go guys! As I've said ^v^_

_Moving on~_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Chapter 6: How special am I?_

The sun's raging radiation gently cascaded over the frosty window left open just the other night. Bright streams of blinding light harshly beamed at the now semi-muscled young man's closed eyes. With this, she hurriedly curled underneath the comfy warm covers. Unfortunately, the disturbing nagging feeling of the fact that she had yet a lot of responsibilities to accomplish took over her cloudy sate of mind. A few more moments later, Maka had released herself from the pale yellow blanket and began to prepare herself for yet another brain-wracking day at Shibusen.

The ashy blonde female slowly made her way in front of a sizable and notably, costly looking mirror. It had been the material that her mother had given her last Yule as a present. A set dusky viridian orbs illuminated at the reflection. She intently examined herself, realizing that ever since she had been locked in that state not even once did she ever bother to see for herself what it had been that kept all those maniacally lunatic fan girls chasing after her.

From undeniably long to short her hair was now. Before, it had been neat and gracefully adorned with pig-tails. Now it is untidily messy with some strands covering her newly enhanced handsome facial structure. The body that she wore was not too small and not to big nor was it too thin or was heavily muscled either. It was accommodatingly, an ideal appearance of anyone of her age and gender. Unfortunately all of the things that were highlighted weren't quite the ones that answered her question. They were just…they were just not sufficient enough to satisfy her puzzled mind. That is until something had just hit her as if it were a Maka-chop she had bestowed upon herself.

And yet again, her head spun around with her full attention focused on the same face that had looked back at the meister.

"_Didn't...wasn't it that back in the Book of Eibon…when we were transformed into the other gender…wasn't it that your appearance depends on who you were attracted to?"_

That's right. Her witty assumption was absolutely correct. But that's not all…intriguingly she has something rather interesting unfolded.

"Yeah…that's right so then, the reason why all those girls have been behind my back was that…all this time I resemble Soul? But…doesn't that mean that…I…I have feelings for him?" Maka's eyes were immediately like saucers at the sudden conclusion.

A loud and exhausted sigh was discreetly released by the young technician.

"_Yeah…I did and it seems like I still do... I thought I was good enough in forgetting it…after all…it'll just ruin my relationship with him…he might even hate me for it." _

She was hurt, hurt painfully. Despite of all the clever efforts to avoid reality, it was still obvious; not only to her but to everyone how much her affectionate feelings for the alabaster haired teen are greatly expressed. Dishearteningly, of all the people in the world it was even the idiotic weapon himself who was completely and utterly oblivious of it.

And with a fallen and awfully callous slam of her fist on the vintage looking mirror, the heart broken mossy eyed female exited the murky area and began discarding herself of the sweaty clothing.

She motioned towards the aged yet still considerably durable wooden closet. Her bloodless hands reached out for a decent set of fresh apparel. A dirty white thin sweatshirt with some of the parts covered in turtle green tint and a pair of worn out seeming jeans did the trick. A few brushes of the comb here and there and she was good to go.

Maka had flicked the lights closed, turned the brass knob and exited the sizable vicinity.

The sun was blazing incandescently inside the cozy apartment. The kitchen tools and utensils glistened as the light reflected. Ah, what a perfect time to smell the freshly cooked bacon and eggs, elegantly laid on a dainty porcelain platter. Motivated by this scene and ignoring the fact that she was definitely completely groggy the emerald eyed technician got everything in gear and started frying a good hearty breakfast.

A few moments later, everything was set. The once boring table is now impressively organized and decorated just like how Kid would do it.

"Neh, Soul it's time to wake up. Breakfast is ready." Three soft knocks were placed upon the door.

_Silence was met with silence_

"Soul, wake up already."

And yet again, nothing not even a single sound was heard. The ashen canary haired female infiltrated the blocked quarters. Upon laying a sight at the place, her addled eyes rather rendered her in awe as the once topsy-turvy surroundings altered into a sweet haven.

Though what had truly caught her attention is the absence of her partner. The lights were turned off and so are all the appliances. With out much delay, her composed willow optics hovered over a miniscule piece of paper hanging aimlessly on the appeasing mahogany stained door. Maka promptly understood the contents of the short note and released a disillusioned sigh.

"And I even prepared a good breakfast…"

With out any further action the now adolescent boy departed from the demon scythe's hazy chamber. She mutely chomped on the ambrosial brunch and proceeded to transfer Soul's supposedly share of food in a separate diminutive container. The halcyon technician brought the untouched aliment in the adjacent fridge and soon headed for Shibusen.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_In Shibusen…_

"_So…now what…I'm losing too much time…UGH… damn it…"_

As this exceedingly abominable thought rambled in his head, the abashed vermillion eyed minor felt the need alleviate his asinine situation. With out rethinking his further actions, he gratingly pummeled his pallid head upon the inflexible table.

"Yo man! What a fiiiiiiiiiiinnnneeeee morn—oh hey, the clothes that you're wearing…OHMYGODYOUDIDN'TCOMEHOMELASTNIGHT?~ WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BE—"

"Pipe down you retarded idiot!" Soul hissed as he drew the peeving simpleton closer to him with his feeble hand shrouding the other's mouth.

"gmjnghhn ASdf vdfbgfhgfh"

"Oh sorry…"

"Dude, seriously your grips like a man! How unfeminine…" The ultramarine headed teen jabbered as he aided his poor afflicted mouth.

"That's because I was a man."

"Anyway what's up, you've been up all night now haven't you? Have you thought of what to do?"

"Yah think?" The dispassionate yet deeply pestered weapon scowled as he lowered himself farther unto the caliginous wood.

"Then what the hell did you do the whole night?"

Soul elevated his free slender hand clutching a noticeable half filled can of coffee. The younger sapphire clouded haired teen channeled his attention back on his somber companion. Multiple strands of blinding ivory locks curtained his weary bloodshot scarlet orbs. The raging tumult on his ambrosial features roared heavily as he lowered his head even further.

"I…I don't kn-know" His delicate structure suddenly trembled, his sweet high pitched voice cracked as his irrevocable gaze upon oblivion faltered unto the dusty ground.

"Oh man, you're not gonna cry now are you? Dude so not cool." Black Star whined with a matching tone of incredulity leaking in his voice."

"N-N-No, of course not!" His obscured appearance was rapidly revealed, an exultant grin overshadowing the grievous expression. Though nonetheless, even the most minuscule teardrop that could deceive even the wisest was still unfolded by the tan tainted jock.

"Ah…h-hai…But are you su—"

"Later man, I'll be right back!"

A large amount of glaring silver captivated the senses of his engrossed pal as Soul brushed passed him, his tied-up long silky hair fluctuating while he sprinted.

A nauseous cloudy sight, the once lifeless hall way was drastically brimming with a hoard of people. All types, every personality and each status and occupation it screamed. Although what was most intriguing was the clogged ears of a certain student, who aimlessly bolted to who knows where, only hearing the sequential tapping of his feet.

_Tap tap tap..tap..tap...tap...tap_

Uncontrollable beads of sweat traced his delicate porcelain face. His fingertips slowly hovered the surface of the oatmeal wallpaper. The lackluster relinquished area of the corridor favored the dreary musician, taking himself to impervious heights of insanity. An inaudible squeak enveloped the lethal lull as the aged chestnut door unraveled. The stifling silence awoke when a blatant whimper resounded in the confined comfort room. A clamorous tumble followed, his skinny faultless legs hit the tilled floor while his chalky hands gripped the edge of the door fixedly.

"Stu-s-stu-pu-pid, Id-Idiot" Soul panted mournfully in between tears.

"_My my, what an awful sight?" _a low mellow voice rang in his head as the sobs momentarily ceased.

"Leave me alone you shitty demon."

"_Oh c'mon now Soul-chan, you know very well what to do now don't you?" _his tone was seeping with baleful mockery yet somehow it seemed as though it posed as a motivation at the same time.

The melancholic whimpers eventually softened as the suffocating catastrophic air gradually transformed into it's genuine harmonious and faint one. And for the first time in the moment that was thought to be frozen still, his ghostly subtle legs rose, his pair of exquisite clamoring hands fell on his sides securely and with steadfast assurance.

A shadowy figure illuminated on the vivid mirror. Glassy blood tainted eyes reflected as the slightest amount of gleam penetrated the translucent frosted glass windows. His perfect porcelain face showed evident trails of dried up tears. Soul gritted his teeth until it ached intolerably.

"_Cry…all I do is fucking cry about every little shit I've encountered ever since I turned into a motherfucking chick. I wish I was back too normal…this is too complicated. I'm too fucking complicated."_

"_Ah, but it doesn't actually matter which gender you are boy." The sole spectator of the tragic fiasco again, unveiled himself off to the stage._

"_Yah yah, I know ok! I fucking do. I know what to do. Oh wait…no I don't. Why? Because it's plain shitty and out of line."_

"_But you haven't even tried it, how are you so sure?"_

"_I just am."_

"_Oh but don't you know? Sometimes when you leave a poor little demon on his own, in the dark and looming cold he begins to understand some things that the other couldn't." His peevish voice sounded more agitating though it was successful enough to channel the doleful teen's attention on him._

"_Just what the hell do you mean?"_

"_We are one Soul-chan, you and I although in a way I could still be differed from you. I have noticed that despite all we've been through ever since before when you were 13 to now that you're 17, I am still very much sensitive and cunning about certain things that I shouldn't even pick up. In fact, I don't see why you don't even notice it…or…have you…and all this time you just keep on ignoring it, believing all your efforts would be in vain anyway."_

His darling fingertips brushed the extensive hazy mirror, a look of conviction was crafted unto the forlorn face he donned.

"_Yes that's right, what am I so worried about? I mean, it's just that…I've been there for her all this time…don't I have the right to feel something more than mere friendship? Plus, I know I'm not that bad…ok fine, I'm often piggy lounging around slothfully all over the place but, there a whole LOT of things good about me, right and I'm sure she's noticed that. She's the smart one after all. And I 'aint that ugly, why would I receive a truck load of shitty love letters from both guys and girls in the first place? Right, that's it. I never thought I'd say this but, thanks a lot!"_

"_Ahh, well that wasn't quite what I was talking about but I guess its pretty close…"_

"_Well since its close I don't give a damn the—"_

"Oh hey did you know about that new maid café near Shibusen?"

"Oh. my .gosh! Really? Let's go there after school!"

"_Ahh shit company. And I thought this rest room was supposed to be the most unused one!"_

"_Well it looks like the tables have turned, Soul-chan."_

The sterling splashed haired demon scythe fleetly confined himself behind the safety wall of a vacant cubicle. Not even a single sound of his placated breathing was to be perceived by any typical person.

A silent creek from the henna tainted door resounded in the expanse of the four corners of the macabre seeming comfort room as the intruders took a first step towards the territory.

"Dear mother of pearl, of all the places why the hell did you take us here, Yuki?"

"Yah I know, it's so damn creepy…"

"Exactly, that's the reason why it's even called _the dungeon_."

"Well why here, of all places should we plan here?"

"_Plan?" _Soul raised an eyebrow. It swiftly enraptured his focus. He then painstakingly eavesdropped on the chattering a tad more.

"That's because in here, no other crazy hoard of bitches would rat us out about it."

"Ohh…ok"

"Now, the planning of operation make-Maka-sama-fall-in-love-with-us is officially staaaaaaartteeehhhd!"

"Neh, Yuki-san don't be so loud someone might hear us!"

"Didn't I tell you that this is practically the most unvisited place in Shibusen?"

"Ohh right…sorry ehehehe…"

"_WHAT THE __FUCK." _ A throttling amount of indignation and irritation scintillated infuriately in his molten carmine eyes.

"_Ohoho, how interesting."_

"_Shut the fuck up you motherfucking demon or I'll do it for you."_

"_Now now, let's not be so brutal and just listen more of their conversation."_

"Ok so here's the plan, tomorrow on Valentine's Day I'll _'pretend'_ to have stumbled on Maka-sama on her way to school with Soul-sama. Once Maka-sama helps me up, I'll gladly have my way with her with my pretty face as I give my chocolates then I'll cutely escort her towards Shibusen!"

"Hey! What about us?"

"Don't worry, you guys can also have your turn after mine! We'll jus—"

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"Oh nevermind, let's just continue this later."

"Ok!"

The pestiferous clique retreated from the room, leaving a newly created monstrosity left sitting on the toilet seat, deviously plotting how to broil a certain pack of fatuous bitches.

"_Now now Soul-chan, let's not get so worked about something so superficial."_

"What the hell are babbling about? It's not superficial to me?"

"_But we already know who'd most likely win hands down in this rivalry right? In the first place you do realize that it's quite obvious that a LOT of those who we just encountered a while ago is already planning on what to do for tomorrow right?"_

"_Man I'm such a dumbass…to think I actually forgot its Valentine's Day tomorrow! How am I supposed to come up with an idea now, I haven't even started yet…"_

"_You have plenty of time. You just have to learn how to use it properly."_

"_Well yeah but…that means that I'd have to be sticking around Maka the whole time tomorrow."_

"_Only if you don't want her to fall for somebody else yes, because you know the heart doesn't chose how long you should know the person before you develop the slightest bit of feelings for them. Then again, if she doesn't like any of them then she doesn't."_

"_And I'm gonna have to counteract all those other girl's efforts while I proceed with mine…how am I supposed to do that?"_

"_Well you could try t—"_

"_Aha! I've got it!"_

"_What have you got it mind?"_

"_You'll see."_

"_Very well then, princess."_

"_Don't push your luck. Anyway, I'd have to get back to class now or else that crazy old geezer might use me as the dissection dummy."_

And after contemplating gingerly about his dawdled judgment, Soul frenziedly bustled off into the isolated corridor.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

FINNALLLYYYY! WEEEEEEEE! =)))

Ok that's enough xD

So that's it, end of Chapter 6 :P

Review pwease :3


End file.
